darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord's Blade Ciaran
Lord's Blade Ciaran is a character in Dark Souls. She is exclusive to the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. She is voiced by Hannah John-Kamen, who also voices Sweet Shalquoir in Dark Souls II. Location Found in the coliseum of Oolacile Township after defeating Knight Artorias. Plot Ciaran appears after Artorias is defeated, asking the player for the Soul of Artorias. She rewards the player with the Gold Tracer and the Dark Silver Tracer if given the Soul of Artorias. It is possible that she was romantically involved with Artorias, before he was lost to the Abyss. Lore She is the only female among the Four Knights of Gwyn and owner of the Hornet Ring; she wore it while using her dagger to lay waste to her foes.Hornet Ring description. Strategy Ciaran utilizes Throwing Knives and Lloyd's Talismans. Her attacks can be quite damaging given their speed and Toxic/Bleed buildup, and she has much more health than the average NPC. Notes *Her Dark Silver Tracer causes Toxic buildup and 6 damage per second once contracted. *Although she will not drop her weapons if they have already been traded for the Soul of Artorias, she still wields them in battle. *She will not drop the Soul of Artorias upon death if it has been traded. *She will not spawn if the player consumes the Soul of Artorias before returning to the arena. The grave will still be there, though no one will be attending it. **In the PC Version, Ciaran can still be found kneeling by the small grave after the Abyss Greatsword has been created. The player can still interact with (and kill) her should they return to Artorias' arena. Character Information Health and Souls Characteristics Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = S |toxic = S |bleed = S }} Drops Dialogue * This part of the dialogue has no subtitles. Trivia *It is speculated that Ciaran may have had a romantic relationship with Artorias the Abysswalker prior to the events of the game. The Hornet Ring, which belonged to her, can be found on a female corpse behind his gravestone in Darkroot Garden. Whether this implies their relationship was mutual or that she simply stayed to tend to his grave is uncertain. **In Hawkeye Gough's cut dialogue, Ciaran's romantic feelings are confirmed. *Although her model stands as tall as the player's, her dialogue imply that she is part of the divine race, making Ciaran and Dark Sun Gwyndolin the only ones of their kin whose body proportions mimic that of humans. *Ciaran is a name of Gaelic origin which means "Little Dark One", and is the male variant for Ciara. This choice follows the pattern of the game's naming sense (Gwyn is a female name in English but a male one in Welsh, Sif's gender is never revealed but is traditionally a female name), so it is either intentional or an oversight by the Japanese writers. Gallery Ciaran.jpg|Ciaran mourning at Artorias' grave in the coliseum ciaran03.jpg Ciaran04.jpg IMG_20130824_201313.jpg|Ciaran without her mask References pl:Ostrze Władcy Ciaran Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Artorias of the Abyss